


The fox, the kunai and the star guardians.

by SafzZz



Category: League of Legends, Star guardians (League of Legends)
Genre: F/F, More to be added soon! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafzZz/pseuds/SafzZz
Summary: The invasion of Noxus has Ahri searching for answers, she follows the kinkou order to find some. She gets what she needed to know and something extra, a rogue assassin. Together along with some others form the star guardians. Will they rise up to the challenge and fight for the first lands?
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Introductions

She wanted to get away to a place that was different from any that she had known. This certainly was different, not the good kind. “The spirits here are evil,” Shen said while he massaged his temples. Ahri could only watch from the cover of the trees and wonder what on Earth Shen could be talking about. She had been following the Kinkou for three days hoping to learn more about what was going to her home country, Ionia.  
There is no fun in asking what was going on. They would obviously downplay the story so she would not worry; in other words, they would not tell her the truth. She learned a lot more than she could have asked for. There was un-balance in the spirit realm, Noxus was invading Ionia and Zed had murdered the previous leader of the Kinkou leader, hoping to establish his Order of Shadows. She stopped daydreaming and caught the scent of a boar in the under-growth. She briefly considered jumping down and sinking her teeth into it. She readied herself to pounce when two Kunai came flying out of nowhere.  
The boar squealed as the two kunai hit it in the sides of its head, it started to run then an arrow flew out of nowhere and hit it in the leg, it literally shook the arrow off and continued running,  
“Aw man, that was dinner gone,” said the kunai thrower. Ahri leaped out of the trees and managed to catch it bite down hard on its neck. It squealed once and stopped moving. She looked up to find the kunai thrower pointing the Kama in her direction.  
“Beat it you vastaya!” She said. Ahri slowly moved back when she heard a rustle in the bushes and immediately jumped up, an arrow lay where her foot was a second ago.  
"I helped you get it and this is how you repay me?” She hissed.  
“A fox vastaya, very rare,” said Shen completely ignoring her question, “what are you doing here?”  
“I was hunting the boar and was about to kill it when your kunai hit it,” Ahri replied, her whiskers told her that there were two people in the bush and three more hiding in the trees.  
“We can split it?” Asked Shen, Ahri only nodded and watched as unsheathed a long sword from his back, the moonlight perfectly-being reflected from the blade, she watched as he cut a decent-sized piece and put it on the side gently,  
“Is this good?” He asked, Ahri nodded again, she watched as he dragged the boar away along with the rest of the people. She jumped down and ate it fitfully; she had not had anything to eat in almost two days, she finished her meal and decided to curl up on a bush next to her, she knew these were good people and trusted them, mostly. She fell asleep quickly.  
She awoke to the sound of people talking,  
“Should we wake her?” Asked a voice.  
“Sure,” replied the other, as soon the words left the person’s mouth, Ahri jumped up suddenly fully aware of her surroundings, her eyes focused and she gasped.  
They were on a mountaintop and the view was amazing. The sun was rising in the back perfectly highlighting the pink/purple forest below her, as if sensing the sun, the trees seemed to get up and stretch but it was just a breeze making the trees dance. On top of that, the ocean rippled with strength as waves bobbed up and down, with the surface of the water perfectly reflecting the orange/yellow sun.  
“Good, you are awake,” said a woman who has behind Ahri.  
She turned around and asked, “Who are you?”  
“Jeez, straight to the point huh? I am Akali.”


	2. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting on my Twitter when I'll be updating, pls give a follow. Anyways enjoy the story!  
> https://twitter.com/Safzzz4

Ahri looked at the woman called Akali; the first thing she noticed was the green mask that does not show the bottom half of her face and she had a hairstyle that screamed ‘rogue’.

“What am I doing here on the mountaintop?” Ahri asked.

“Well… some Noxians made it to the forest and well we had to run because there was a huge guy called Darius who swung a mean axe, and we couldn’t leave you there, so… I carried you,” she shrugged,  
“Sorry for being a bit mean back there, anyways who are you?”

“I am…” Ahri started to say but she then thought to herself, “do I trust them that much?” Sure, they were nice but still…

“Uhhh you ok there?” Akali asked and waved a hand in front of Ahri’s face, who snapped out of her thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry got lost, I am Ahri,” she said. She then heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see Shen walking towards her.

“Akali, Faey, May I have a word with Ahri over here?” Shen asked to which the two girls nodded and left leaving Ahri with Shen.

“What do you want?” Ahri asked.

“Where are you from?” He replied, “As I said earlier, your kind is very rare; some say you may be the last of your kind”.

“I don’t know,” Ahri, replied, “I don’t remember.”

“Tell me what you remember,” Shen asked politely.

Therefore, Ahri lied to Shen about how she awoke on a mountain top where she met a pack of foxes who took her in, she then explained that she learnt the language of mortals and managed to sneak around Ionia until she found a boar and got tangled up with the kinkou. She never explained to him that she had powers.. All the while, she knew Akali was hiding in a small patch of forest behind her, listening to every word she said. Shen listened to all this without saying a word and mumbled an “excuse me” and left to a small camp in her left, she watched him go until she was sure that no one could hear her.

“You can come out now” Ahri sighed.

“How did you know? Akali asked.

“Your scent” was all Ahri said, all nine tails twitching with annoyance, all most slapping Akali in the face.

“Watch the tails girl” Akali said fiercely.  
“Why did you listen to the conversation?” Ahri asked visibly frustrated.

“Sorry, but as Shen said, your kind is rare…” her voice trailed off, noticing how frustrated Ahri got.

Ahri did not reply and just sat watching the sun on the horizon, far away, just like how her thoughts were. The day went relatively slow, the only interesting thing that had happened was a cry of “training” from the camp and she went to spectate what was going on, Akali had offered to help but Ahri said she was only going to watch. She then sat on a rock and watched Akali and the other girl Faey hit targets with brilliant accuracy, Faey with a bow and Akali with Kunai. She got bored after 45 minutes, went to a bush, and curled up to sleep.

Ahri woke up to find Akali nudging her slightly.

“Chow time” she grinned “hope you like noodles”.

Ahri followed Akali to a small clearing in the middle of the camp and the smell of food was overwhelming.

“Here you go,” Shen passed her a bowl of noodles.

“Sorry, anything apart from the meat will turn to ash into my mouth,” she explained, “I appreciate the offer but I think I’ll go hunt.”

“Umm... you really don’t need to, I got Faey to hunt a boar just in case,” Shen said as if on cue, the girl called Faey walked in with a small boar. 

“Thank you,” said Ahri, Faey dropped the boar gently at Ahri’s feet and took her side by Shen.

“Your welcome, now shall we cook it?” Shen asked. Ahri simply shook her head and asked if she could take it to the woods and eat it there, not that she needed to ask of course, but she was just being polite. Shen simply nodded his head; Akali cocked her head sideways and wondered, “What is up with this girl?”

Ahri picked up the boar and took it to the woods where she found a suitable place to eat, she was about to start biting down on it when she heard rustling and Akali walked out, with a bowl of noodles in her hand.  
Ahri sighed, “What do you want?”

“Just thought I would give you company,” Akali shrugged and sat down next to Ahri.

“You’re gonna puke if you watch me eat,” Ahri said and started to rip out the flesh with her teeth and eat. Akali watched the girl in fascination.

20 minutes later Ahri had finished the boar, leaving the head and bones. She looked up to see Akali with a smirk on her face.  
“I didn’t puke,” she boasted.

“Huh. You don’t mind blood do you?” Ahri asked.

“Nope,” Akali replied and threw Ahri a towel, which Ahri caught and wiped her face. She looked at the towel and saw how red it was.

“How doesn’t she get affected by the sight of blood?” Ahri wondered.

“Wondering how I don’t get affected?” Akali asked, “I honestly don’t mind it, if anything, I feel kind of good whenever I see it”.

Ahri just stared at the girl, with newfound respect. It showed that she had what it takes to kill. Ahri made eye contact and giggled, causing Akali’s cheeks to flush; she did not expect that reaction. 

“I didn’t believe that was all to your backstory,” Akali said.

“Ok… maybe I am not telling you something, what are you going to do about it?” Ahri asked teasingly.

Akali grinned and lunged at Ahri, who has already in a branch above her. She then pounced on Akali; fell to the floor with Ahri on top her. Ahri then got off and said with a smirk, 

“Too slow!” Akali jumped to avoid Ahri’s nine tails, which were wagging with excitement.

“Again, the tails!” Exclaimed Akali, to which Ahri replied by bringing them together and slapping Akali with them, who was dumbfounded with the idea of nine tails joining to form one.

“Hey!” said a muffled Akali as the tails hit her on the nose causing her to lose balance, to which Ahri giggled yet again.

“Not fair! You distracted me by bringing them together!” Akali complained.

“Life’s never fair,” Ahri hummed bringing her tails back towards her as Akali tried to grab hold of them.

“You- that’s-..” Akali started but shook her head knowing Ahri would tease her yet again.

Ahri was about to say something when her whiskers twitched, something was wrong; someone was watching them.

“Someone is watching us,” Ahri whispered pulling Akali close, senses in overdrive. Akali was about to ask how she could know that then she remembered Ahri’s senses were probably better than normal human’s. Just then, a voice cried out “Attack!” The undergrowth suddenly disappeared and the one called Darius charged at them trampling everything in his way and then he raised his axe.

As fast as Darius raised it, it dropped to the ground and Darius started walking harmlessly to Ahri as if he was in some sort of trance. Then a blue orb magically appeared and she threw it at Darius, passing right through him and hitting a few soldiers behind him, then she willed it back and it flew back and it passed through Darius yet again landing harmlessly in Ahri’s hand. Akali could not believe her eyes. Ahri was a mage! A kunai came flying out of nowhere and hit Darius in the chest and for the first time Darius yelled 

“Retreat!” More kunai came flying and this time she saw who it was, her own mom! The Noxians retreated and everyone’s gaze fell to Ahri, who still had her orb out, she put it away quickly and covered her cheeks with a tail, which were probably red from embarrassment.

“What?” Ahri asked, her tail swaying amused.

“You’re a mage?” Shen asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t trust you with that information at the time” Ahri shrugged, Akali noticed the tension in the air and tried to release it by asking how they knew that Akali and Ahri were in the forest.  
Akali’s mom then screamed at the girls for being gone for more than an hour, causing Ahri’s ears to drop and she joined her tails into one and brought it close to her legs; a clear sign she was sad.


	3. Escape

They then walked back to the camp in complete silence, Akali offered Ahri to share the tent, as she was alone in the tent, and Ahri agreed and curled up on the corner and fell asleep immediately. Akali took the other corner and took a while to sleep.

They came. The dreams, which Akali hated the most. She was six again; they were in the forest. Akali, Faey, and the other members of the Kinkou were playing hide and seek. Then a monster from the spirit realm appeared, causing everyone to fall as soon as it appeared because it uprooted many trees. Akali remembered helping up her friends than running around shouting insults at the monster, which got its attention. She started to lead the monsters away from her friends and Faey happened to see what Akali was doing and started to support Akali with arrows flying with pinpoint accuracy, but that was where Faey made a mistake; the monster noticed what was happening and launched a massive trunk at Faey. She was lucky and managed to dodge but her leg was a different story. Akali watched with horror and when the monster turned around to face her, she shook with horror and thought “this is it” then her mom appeared and threw kunai at the monster, which staggered, and then Shen went to the spirit realm to kill it from its source. The second part of it was the worst; after Shen left, she passed out. She awoke curled up next to Faey who screamed at Akali for being so reckless then the worst part came when Akali’s mom walked over to Faey and gave her a long hug, with Akali walking out with tears streaming down her cheek trying to remember the last time her mom hugged her like that.

Ahri was concerned for the girl who was sleeping. She was thrashing around in her sleep and then tears started streaming down her face that is when she knew it was bad. She slowly started to nudge the girl and all too suddenly she woke up panting and Ahri jumped back out of surprise. Akali looked at Ahri who had a mix of concern and fright on her and deciphered what happened.

“You ok?” Ahri asked.

“Fine” Akali replied.

“Mind telling me what that was all about?” Ahri asked. Akali looked at her uncertainly, and then explained everything, as she felt guilty of eavesdropping on Ahri. Ahri listened quietly and did not say anything for which Akali was grateful; she really did not like talking about it. Akali fell asleep yet again and this time, the dreams did not come.

“Wake up! Hey!” Akali shook the sleeping Ahri, who lay peacefully in her part of the tent.

“Foxy!” Akali tried.

“Hmm… Don’t call me that!” Ahri hissed, half-sleepy.

“Had to try something,” shrugged Akali, Ahri got up and stretched her limbs and looked at Akali who looked away with a faint hint of red on her cheeks. Ahri smirked and walked out of the tent to the sun that greeted her by shining quite bright.

“Morning!” Said Shen and he passed Ahri a bowl with cooked meat inside.

“Shen, you really did not have to,” Ahri said with a sigh, she still took it and eyed Shen warily.

“Heh well, you need your strength for today’s classes, sorry but you need to tell us more about yourself if you want to continue staying with us. We will of course talk more about ourselves or rather, Akali will.” Shen said nonchalantly. Ahri just sighed, went back into the tent, sat down grumpily, and was about to start eating when Akali suddenly said

“No don’t! Probably some magic in there!” Ahri stopped and looked at Akali, whose face was serious. She put the bowl down and then Akali whispered in her ear,

“Want to leave this place? Just me and you?” Ahri looked at her shocked,

“Why?” Ahri whispered.

“I hate it here! Because you know the dream, always on the move…” Akali whispered back. Ahri looked at the girl and giggled,

“Sure! Let’s go now” Akali picked up her Kama and strapped it on her back, then picked up a few kunai and put them in various places on her body, Ahri simply watched with a poker face, though her tail was swaying amused.

“Let’s go!” Ahri said and the two snuck out, leaving to the forest where there was an ambush, Darius got hold of them and knocked them out cold. They would make excellent test subjects in Ionian magic. With that, Darius carried them off, with his small army following suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I will do another update in the evening, stay tuned for that, this was all written beforehand, so from tmrw, it might take a while. Anyways, let me know how I did in the comments, thanks!


	4. Where to? The city!

I wanted to get away to a place that was different from any other that I had known. That place was Piltover; there was no place like it; just from looking at it you could already see how technologically advanced, it was. You could go to any shop and find something ten times better than what you wanted to find, if only that worked with my girlfriend, not that she’s bad, just… you know what never mind, she would probably kill me anyway. Who am I? Ezreal of course, no I do not have a girlfriend, but hey, I do not miss a chance to crack a joke, that is just the way I am. I am actually born in Piltover but I love exploring, so here I am in Piltover, after months of exploring I am back home. I immediately got a sense of unease, as if someone was watching me, so I turned around to see a man trying to grab my gauntlet from my bag.

‘Hey!’ I yelled and grabbed it back and immediately putting it back while getting into a defensive position, at the same time. Yes, I am that cool.

Just two seconds after I got into a defensive position, a voice cried out,

“Stop both of you!” We both stopped and looked at who had said that, the thief muttered,

“Oh no, the Sheriff”. I looked at him blankly then looked back at the voice. I could see why he was scared, there was a woman holding a sniper rifle, which I had never seen before. Trust me I had seen many before, what stood out most about it was that it had three sights, making aiming much easier and harder at the same time. I was not that concerned until I saw who was standing behind her.

There was another woman, standing so tall, the buildings looked small compared to her, and she had iron gloves, _“IRON GLOVES!”_ I thought. A small lump formed in my throat. I slowly reached for my gauntlet in my bag, while looking at both of them approaching me, and I managed to remove it from my bag without them noticing, or so I thought. I put it on hastily and was about to teleport a short distance away, when the woman with the iron gloves all of a sudden shot forward and grabbed forward, and grabbed my hand.

“Nice try,” was all she said before she dragged me like a teddy bears deeper into the city, possibly towards the jail, which gave me a chance to have a good look at the city.

It was massive! The buildings looked like quartz crystals mashed together with titanium, it had that fragile but beautiful look while being equally strong, no hints to anyone of course, we passed by a pharmacy, trust me, it looked like only filthy rich could people could even stand there. I must have made a noise because the woman who was dragging me looked at me and smirked.

“One of the cheapest stores here,” she told me, I must have made an awe-struck face because she let me walk by myself, to let me admire the city but took my bag and my gauntlet with her. We passed a hospital that has the shape of an ambulance,

“How funny,” I thought, we passed many more buildings of this sort, one butcher shaped like a cow, the other like a chicken, I must have been lost in my thoughts because she pulled me back just a car flashed by, you’ll never guess it, it was shaped like a car. I looked back at her and saw her silently chuckling to herself.

She pushed me on the road and I dreaded what I saw, a big block, that had the word police on it. She pushed me even harder when she saw where my gaze was. I obeyed and just walked towards it, my thoughts racing. I seemed to have been lost yet again then a blast of cold air hit me; I looked up, and on my right was a woman behind a desk and chair, typing furiously on the keyboard. She looked up and nodded at my captor? Owner? I was not sure but whoever was holding me steered me to the right and into the hallway, it was dark and the only thing I saw was a door with the name ‘Caitlyn’ on it, I gulped and feared for the worst. They entered and the sniper rifle woman sat at the desk probably waiting for them. The pink-haired woman gave Caitlyn the gauntlet then looked up to me.

“Who are you?” Asked Caitlyn. 

“Ezreal” I replied.

“Where did you get this gauntlet?” She inquired. 

“Can’t say,” I replied.

“Listen here pal; I’ll pound your face in if I have to. Now, where did you get it?” Asked the pink-haired girl. Ezreal had enough, he did not come here just to go to jail and lose his gauntlet, he had a special connection and he could summon it to his arm in a flash, but it was currently cooling down. He had to hold on for two minutes only! Fine then, I will buy myself some time, I thought to myself.

“Ok, I was exploring a jungle, happened to stumble across a temple and decided to enter it because I thought why not? “I said.

“Where was the temple?” Asked Caitlyn.

“Somewhere in Runeterra, I don’t remember!” I shrugged. Gods! Just 5 seconds!

“By the way, did you know the gauntlet is bound to its owner?” I said suddenly. Caitlyn looked up and I had the gauntlet fit perfectly in my hand; I willed the gauntlet to teleport me outside. Then after a sudden Whoosh! I was outside and began to run to the woods, hoping to put some distance between the Sniper rifle woman and myself. I reached the woods and teleported yet again, gods I love this gauntlet! I started to run then a blinding pink light appeared in front of me.

“Ezreal, it is time to accept your destiny!” Said the light and that was the last thing I remembered before slipping into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the final chapter which I had pre-written, from this point on I'll be taking a bit more time with updates, cause I have to brainstorm more, check out my Twitter, I'll post progress updates whenever I can anyways have a good day!  
> https://twitter.com/Safzzz4


	5. The wind and the banana.

The woman with the purple skin was kind and gentle. Janna saw how she healed a few children when they fell from an extraordinarily high place. They were in critical condition and Janna arrived quickly to try to heal the children but to her surprise, there was a woman with purple skin, a single horn on her head, and what seemed to be an ax in her hand, she channeled mana through it and healed the kids.

“Janna!” cried a child, “you were supposed to protect them!”

“I am a sorry child, I had to attend to other matters” Janna replied calmly, she tried to reach out to the child but he slapped her hand away,

“Something more important than protecting us?” Asked the child.

“Calm down child, Janna must have a good reason for not helping you; she might have been protecting other children,” said the purple-skinned woman.

“Oh… sorry Janna. Please forgive me!” Cried the child.

“It’s ok child. I understand your frustration. Now run along.” Janna replied calmly. The child then walked away and the two remaining women looked at each other.

“Who are you?” Asked Janna.

“My name is Soraka,” replied the woman,

“Well, what are you doing here Soraka? I sense great power from you.” Janna inquired,

“I am a former celestial; I sensed the power of the first star somewhere around here and I came to investigate,” Soraka replied humbly. Janna did not know what to make of this information, the first star? A former celestial being? This meant that Soraka must be powerful. Soraka saw the bewilderment on Janna’s face and said,

“A former celestial being, Janna, I no longer contain the power I once had,” Soraka reassured. That seemed to ease Janna’s nerves as her face visibly relaxed,

“Why were you so tense?” Soraka inquired.

“I watch over the citizens of Zaun, they, unfortunately, have a very bad place to stay, as you can see, so I make the air as clean as possible without me passing out from exhaustion. Anyways enough about me, what about the first star? What could she possibly want to do on Runeterra?” Janna asked calmly. Before Soraka could respond,

“I’ll show you,” a voice replied and a purple light surrounded Janna and green for Soraka, who seemed to embrace it unlike Janna, who was almost at the point of screaming,

“Sleep,” the voice said and she got a clear image of a woman, who was floating over the ground wearing a frilly purple skirt while holding a ball in her hand and a half-crown on her head. Before Janna could focus on her, she found herself drifting into the first peaceful sleep in a decade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh! I am so sorry for not updating, I have some really important tests coming and I am working my ass off, anyways thanks for reading, please leave and a kudos and expect an update on Friday!


	6. Just yordling around!

Weaving through the crowd was no easy feat, especially for Poppy who had disguised herself as a little girl. Everything seemed to be going fine when all of a sudden a voice called out,

‘You small girl, come here right now!’

Poppy turned around and a beautiful sight greeted her. An angel with two wings protruding from her back, a white helmet on her face covering her identity and shoulder standing high and proud from each shoulder. She was wearing a white chest plate, with golden traces here and there along with purple leggings beginning at the waist going to her knees where white shin-guards replaced it.

‘Yes?’ Poppy asked nervously. ‘

Stop your disguise; I sense your magic hiding your true identity!’ She boomed. Poppy sighed and dropped her disguise revealing her somewhat long ears and small canine teeth, at the same time a woman in purple robes appeared by the other woman’s side,

‘Are yordles small children?’ asked the woman in white armor,

‘…Or large squirrels?’ asked the woman with purple robes. At this statement, they turned to face each other,

‘Morgana,’ said the armored woman,

‘Kayle,’ she replied, they glared at each other with extreme intensity,

‘Sorry to interrupt the moment but what do you want?’ Asked Poppy,

‘I need you to come with me, I need to know more about your kind,’ Kayle replied sternly,

‘So you can serve them ‘justice’ sister?’ Morgana mocked, as Kayle was about to reply, Poppy magically removed a hammer and asked,

‘And what if I don’t?’ At this statement Kayle and Morgana looked at Poppy with shock in their eyes, before anything could escalate, a bright blue light shot towards Poppy and she found a yordle in inside,

‘C’mon quick! Take my hand,’ she cried. Poppy took it without hesitation, as she trusted all yordles and together they took off towards the capital city of Demacia as fast as light, zooming towards a blonde haired girl who was nicknamed to be, ‘the lady of luminosity’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Sorry, i had to make this short, next chapter will be quite a long one and i needed to get this out of the way! Anyways, pls leave a kudos and peace!


End file.
